Moments Worth Remembering
One of the ways Nick and Judy liked to spend their sunny afternoons when they had nothing special to do was relaxing in the garden swing in their backyard. His mother had brought it there from his childhood home when they had moved to their new home in Bunnyburrow. Both the fox and his wife enjoyed it. It was soft, spacious and the sun didn´t feel so hot underneath its shade. Perfect for sunny days indeed. “It´s so hot in here. I feel almost sweaty”, Nick said, wiping some off his forehead. “Allow me to help”, Judy smiled, as she unbuttoned Nick´s short so she could rest next to his chest like she always loved to do. Nick didn´t feel as hot anymore, thanks to his wife. “That´s more like it, Carrots”, he got into a more comfortable position. Nick rested on the swing calmly, while Judy lied on his arms, using his chest as her pillow. The rabbit was just as good at relaxing with him as she was in getting into action with him. After getting home earlier from work that day, the two just wanted a moment to chill out before sharing dinner. It hadn´t been long since lunch, so there was no hurry. “Such a beautiful spring afternoon. Everything blossoms so fairly here in Bunnyburrow…especially one rose that has been there for almost 27 years”, Nick smiled at the rabbit. “And now it blossoms even better when it gets more warmth and water than ever before. That water and warmth symbolizes you”, Judy said while she was looking at her phone. Nick noticed that she was scrolling through the pictures gallery there. “What are you looking at there, Carrots?” Nick asked. “I´m feeling a bit nostalgic and looking through all the photos taken of us together throughout the years”, Judy showed the phone. Seeing the gallery brought a big smile on the fox´s face and memories back to his mind. Judy´s photo gallery was like a treasure trove of precious memories. Judy had a huge collection of photos in her cell phone, including photos of her teenage years and her baby pictures, the latter of which her fox husband loved greatly. The first ones were a photo of Nick´s graduation and a photo of their first ride in the police car together, when Nick teasingly said “You know you love me” to her. “One of the moments that started it all. Soon after this came our first date”, the fox smiled. Funny enough, it was the next photo. “On my birthday. You were such a sweet gentleman that day”, Judy showed it too. Nick and Judy were there on the dance floor of a romantic restaurant, with her wearing the beautiful golden dress Nick had given her as a birthday present. “When I asked you out, I finally had the bravery to show my true feelings to you and wished for our friendship to be so much more. You have no idea how happy it made that you felt the same way, for I feared it wouldn´t work out”, the fox remembered how he felt before that day. “I wouldn´t have been myself if I had just wanted us to stay friends. Nobody else has meant so much to me as you have”, Judy put her paw on Nick´s shoulder lovingly. Their love was stronger than any kind of animal instinct imaginable. It gave the fox a very heartwarming feeling. He had never expected to get love and understanding from a prey mammal, but that was what happened. Both Nick and Judy were meant to find happiness in each other. The next one was a little more fun, for it was Gazelle´s anniversary concert. There Judy and Nick had cosplayed as the popstar herself and one of her tigers while asking for autographs. They eventually got those on their CDs, even though Nick thought using them was out of date. “Ah, the day I knew what it felt like to have so much body glitter on me. And you looked great as Gazelle with horns and everything. We had so many great cosplays together, like when we were Han and Leia”, Nick remembered. “I still remember when I changed into that other Leia outfit you like much more during our romantic night at a hotel near the convention. The blushing look on your face was priceless”, Judy giggled. “How could I forget that?” Nick said. There was also a photo of their first Christmas together, with them sitting next to a Christmas tree in Grand Pangolin Arms. It was the best Christmas the fox and rabbit had ever sat through; they could never forget the presents or the tender moments they shared that night in the apartment. The next photo was even more romantic, with the two kissing during Valentine´s Day in a local nightclub. They had participated in the Couple of The Year contest in Zootopia, becoming the first interspecies winner there. Nick and Judy also had this photo on their mantelpiece on a heart-shaped frame. “Here comes my favorite”, Judy felt a little misty when getting into one of the newer ones. It was none other than their wedding photo. “Easily mine too. The day in my life when happiness knew no boundaries”, Nick nodded as Judy moved into the honeymoon photos with them either on the beach of at an amusement park. “So many precious memories in this gallery…can´t wait to have more in it. Especially when we have children eventually”, Judy put down the phone. “Even if you didn´t have them on your phone, we´d still have them in our hearts. I´ll never forget all the crimes we solved together and the romantic nights we spent”, the fox said. The whole life with Judy was like a big experience to him. A few words weren´t enough to describe it. “Neither will I, darling”, Judy hugged him. After staying there for some time, Nick and Judy went back in to their home. The bunny prepared some soup for the two, with Nick´s portion containing seafood. For dessert she had done Crepe Suzette, which was one of their favorites besides carrot cakes and anything with blueberries. While eating, Nick could see a lot of the same photos that his wife had shown on the mantelpiece on the other side of the room. However, even without having more than one copies of the photos, Nick would never forget these moments either. “My memory may not be elephant quality, but there is always room in there for every single wonderful moment I have with you”, the fox said while looking at the direction of the fireplace. “If that´s the case, then I think it´s better than that of an elephant. For there are about dozens of moments worth remembering in our lives, at least one per day”, Judy looked at him. “You´re right, my dear”, Nick smiled warmly. Hours later, when it had gotten darker outside, the rabbit and her husband sat on the couch of their living room with tea and mint chocolate snaps, enjoying their favorite cop drama there. Contently, Nick snuggled Judy closely on the couch while watching the TV. Even though nothing special had happened today in comparison to the moments they talked about, he was still pleased and grateful for a simple and relaxing day that he had with Judy that day. “Life with you, Carrots…it´s like the embodiment of happiness”, he thought to himself as Judy relaxed in his lap. Being notably shorter than Nick gave her a pleasant advantage in resting in her husband´s arms. Every once in a while, whenever they were, Nick would always think of them. Moments worth remembering. Category:Oneshots Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Romantic fics